


Pukki tulee kerran vuodessa

by OmamThot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Suomi | Finnish, human/monster, joulu - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmamThot/pseuds/OmamThot
Summary: Pian oikea pukki tulisi. Ajatus viime hetken helpotuksesta tökki itsepäisesti hänen takaraivossaan. Odotus olisi niin paljon helpompaa jos vatsaan kertyneen tunnemöykyn saisi purettua. Ei hän kuitenkaan saattaisi, pukki tiesi heti jos hän oli käyttänyt oman käden oikeutta. Sitä paitsi aikaa oli vähän, hänen täytyi alkaa valmistautumaan.
Relationships: Joulupukki/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pukki tulee kerran vuodessa

Hän painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn ja hengitti sisään joulun raikkautta. Aamulla kaikki tyynyt ja peitot oli viety ulos kirskuvaan pakkaseen. Äiti laittoi aina joulupyykkiin huuhteluainetta, ja tyynyliina tuntui samettiverhoillulta pilveltä hänen kasvojaan vasten. Lakanoiden syleily ja sängyn lämpö houkuttelivat häntä onnelliseen tajuttomuuteen.

Uni oli kuitenkin viimeinen asia jota hän toivoi. Jouluaaton viimeiset minuutit lipuivat eteenpäin tuskallisen hitaasti. Kaikki pakolliset toimet oli tehty. Joulusiivous, joulusauna, joulupäivällinen. Kumikasvoinen pukki keinokuituparrassaan oli tehnyt kierroksensa ja jakanut lahjansa.

Ei se ollut oikea pukki. Jos sen kasvot päästi liian lähelle, sen hengitys haisi naamarinkin läpi viinalle, sekä vanhalle että ulko-ovella otetulle naukulle. Tänä vuonna se oli taas isä. Keinokankainen nuttu ja lakki olivat omiaan syömään pukin arvovaltaa, mutta pukki käytti myös samoja mustia saappaita jotka isä laittoi jalkaansa tarpoakseen liiterille.

Äiti stressasi joka vuosi joulua monta kuukautta etukäteen. Kaikki oli hoidettava, joka soppi siivottava, vanhat romut kerättävä nurkista ja koko vuoden varastossa istuneet joulukoristeet ripustettava, levitettävä ja valaistava. Kaikki jouluruoat oli tehtävä laatikoista kaloihin ja kinkkuun.

Päivä päivältä äiti venytti itsensä ohuemmaksi ja ohuemmaksi. Vasta viimeisen velvollisuuden täyttymisen hetki antoi äidille luvan pysähtyä. Äiti leiriytyi aina takan viereen totilasi kädessä tuijottamaan liekkejä, hyräillen sen saman vanhan kuluneen joululaululevyn tahtiin.

Isälle joulu oli arka asia. Hän ei koskaan puhunut oman lapsuutensa jouluista. Isä ei ollut väleissä mummin ja ukin kanssa, eikä hänen puoleltaan sukua tullut koskaan joulukortteja. Joulu oli ainoa aika vuodesta jolloin viina maistui isälle. Isä oli muutenkin harvasanainen, eikä jouluna hänestä saanut kuin yksittäisiä sanoja irti.

Ei hän heitä ikinä hankeen jahdannut kirves kourassaan, polttanut taloa tai räyhännyt kännipäissään. Isällä oli omat salaisuutensa, eikä hän näyttänyt niitä lapsilleen. Isän hymyistä ja lämpimästä kädestä pörröttämässä päälakea paistoi läpi vanha tuska, suru jolle ei löytynyt sanoja.

Pikkuveikoille joulu oli vielä maaginen tapahtuma, rituaali menneen ja tulevan rajapyykillä. He säteilivät odotusta ja intoa jo elokuusta lähtien. Joulukrääsän saapuminen kauppojen hyllyille vain puhalsi lisää happea joulumasuuniin. Heille pukki oli uskonto, jokainen hetki vuotta oli osa koettelemusta joka huipentui aaton hurmokseen.

Edellisen vuoden sato oli jo koluttu luihin asti. Joulukuu oli odotuksen aikaa. Välillä he tiirailivat ulos ikkunoista pimeyteen ja heitä sai muistuttaa hengittämään. Vuoden aikana kertynyt pieteetti tiivistyi vinoksi pinoksi paketteja. Lahjojen jako kattoi omanlaisensa joulupöydän, jossa kukin ruokalaji käytiin huolellisesti läpi, maisteltiin ja ahdettiin ähkyyn asti joululoman aikana.

Niin, heille kaikille joululla oli eri merkitys, ja he viettivät joulua eri tavoin. Niin hänkin. Hänen perheensä ei kuitenkaan tuntenut todellista joulua. Tunteneet todellista pukkia. Siitä oli jo vuosia, kun hän tapasi pukin ensimmäisen kerran. Kun hän ymmärsi mitä todellinen joulumieli on.

Kuten valejouluun, oikeaan jouluun tuli valmistua. Pukki tiesi oliko hän valmistautunut oikein, oliko hän ollut hyvänä. Haistoi oliko hän ollut tuhma. Kuten sisaruksensa, hän tuijotti kalenteria ja kelloa kärsimättömänä koko joulukuun. Aaton tuska oli erityinen. Muille joulun kliimaksi tapahtui jo päivällä. Kärsivällisyys oli tuskaa viimeisinä tunteina. Viimeisinä minuutteina.

Pian oikea pukki tulisi. Ajatus viime hetken helpotuksesta tökki itsepäisesti hänen takaraivossaan. Odotus olisi niin paljon helpompaa jos vatsaan kertyneen tunnemöykyn saisi purettua. Ei hän kuitenkaan saattaisi, pukki tiesi heti jos hän oli käyttänyt oman käden oikeutta. Sitä paitsi aikaa oli vähän, hänen täytyi alkaa valmistautumaan.

Hän kaivoi esiin sängyn rungon ja patjan väliin piilottamansa muovirasian. Rasian kansi irtosi napsahtaen. Voinokareen hän oli livauttanut jääkaapista hyvissä ajoin, se oli nyt pehmeää ja helposti levittyvää. Äiti osti aina vadillisen niitä isoja punaisia kiiltävän vahapintaisia omenoita. Pukki ei pitänyt niistä, joten hänen yöpöydällään odottava omena oli vihreä ja kirpeä.

Huoneilma tuntui viileältä peiton ulkopuolella. Hän kiskoi jalkoihinsa punaiset villasukkansa. Pukin vierailun aikana ei voinut pysyä lämpimissä vällyissä, eikä pukki sallinut hänen pitää muita vaatteita. Hän hivuttautui sängyn reunalle, nappasi omenan sormiinsa ja nuuhkaisi sitä. Tältä joulun kuuluikin tuoksua.

Hän tönäisi tyynyn sivuun tieltään ja kierähti vatsalleen. Vasemman käden sormet kaapaisivat rasiasta nokareen voita ja hän kurotti taakse. Sormet tökkäsivät hänen vasempaan pakaraansa rasvaisen jäljen ennen kuin löysivät tiensä poskien väliin. Voi tuntui aina alkuun likaiselta, mutta ajatus unohtui nopeasti sormien löydettyä tiensä perille.

Hän huokaisi, sulki silmänsä ja hautasi kasvonsa patjaan. Pieninkin kosketus sai sähkön tanssimaan hänen selkärankaansa pitkin. Jännitys puristi edelleen hänen vatsaansa, mutta sormien tanssi hänen ahnaasti sykkivää reikäänsä vasten levitti lämpöaaltoja hänen sisuksiinsa.

Ynähdykset saattelivat ensimmäisen sormen sisään. Hän pyöritti sormea, koetteli sulkijalihaksensa kimmoisuutta. Kuten kaikki muukin hänessä jouluaattoisin, se oli innokas ja suuteli sormea ahnaasti. Toinen sormi liittyi helposti seuraan, kuten kolmaskin. Venyminen tuntui hyvältä, liian hyvältä.

Peräreikä sykki ja hamusi sormia jotka vielä hetki sitten syleilivät sitä. Hänen oli pakko keskittyä. Hän kaapaisi rasian tyhjäksi ja voiteli omenan huolellisesti. Oikea käsi vei sen hänen takamukselleen. Hän hengitti syvään ja puhalsi hitaasti ulos nenänsä kautta. Tämä vaati aina rentoutumista, mutta hänestä oli vuosien harjoittelulla tullut etevä.

Omena painautui hänen poskiaan vasten ja erotti ne toisistaan. Pyöreys teki sen sisääntulosta hankalan, mutta tasainen paine, rauhallinen hengittäminen, rasva ja silkka himo ujuttivat sitä sisään milli milliltä. Hän tunsi leveimmän kohdan lähestyvän. Pulssi takoi hänen ohimoillaan, hengittäminen oli työlästä. Hänen kehonsa vaati häntä lopettamaan, aneli jatkamaan.

Määrätietoinen viimeinen ponnistus sai omenan liukumaan sisään. Hän vaikeroi tyynyynsä samalla kun hänen takaluukkunsa muisteli miten sulkeutuminen tapahtuukaan. Se oli nyt sisässä. Leikki oli pakko lopettaa tähän tai pukki suuttuisi hänelle saavuttuaan. Omena tuntui hekumalliselta hänen sisässään. Pieni kosketus riittäisi.

Hän hengitti ulos, hitaasti ja syvään. Hänen täytyi olla kärsivällinen. Yksi kerrallaan hän imi sormensa puhtaiksi. Jälkien jättäminen ei käynyt laatuun. Kukaan muu ei saanut tietää pukista. Rasia katosi takaisin piiloonsa, sen hän salakuljettaisi takaisin keittiöön myöhemmin. 

Hiljaisuus humisi korvissa ja hän kuunteli hengitystään. Pikkuveikat tapasivat väsyttämään itsensä sippiin jo hyvän aikaa ennen puoltayötä. Isä ja äiti katsoivat aina myöhään televisiota, mutta elokuvan vaimeasti kantautuvat äänet olivat hävinneet jonnekin matkalla yläkertaan.

Normaalisti sisätilojen lämpö ja yöpakkanen väänsivät kilpaa talon rakenteita, mutta nyt edes talon hirret ja lankut eivät paukkuneet. Kaikki vaipui hartaaseen hiljaisuuteen. Pukki oli tulossa, ja maailma kumartui nöyrästi hänen edessään.

Hän nappasi sivuun työnnetyn tyynyn mukaansa ja siirtyi lähemmäs sängyn reunaa, polvet patjan reunaa vasten. Hän asetti tyynyn sopivalle etäisyydelle eteensä. Siihen oli hyvä nojata ja oli hyvä olla jotakin mihin tarrata. Perhoset tanssivat hänen vatsassaan. Sormet ja kämmenet kostuivat kalseiksi ja villasukista huolimatta kylmä jännite kipristeli hänen varpaissaan.

Ovenkahvan jousi vaikeroi. Hän upotti kasvonsa tyynyyn ja hengitti syvään rauhoittaakseen itseään. Pukki oli täällä! Hänen rakas pukkinsa, joka joka vuosi palkitsi hänen uskollisuutensa. Ovi naksahti vasten liian tiukasti asennettua karmia ja liukui auki.

Jäinen tuulenpuuska tanssi sisään. Hänen selälleen satoi tuulen kantamia jääkristalleja. Ne pistelivät hänen ihoaan kuin sadat pienenpienet neulat ennen kuin hänen lämpönsä sulatti ne. Hän tärisi kylmästä, tärisi innosta. Hän halusi nähdä pukin, edes hetken verran, mutta pukki odotti hänen tietävän paikkansa.

Pukin askel kopsui puulattiaa vasten. Klop, klop, klop. Ovi painautui takaisin kiinni ja kahva protestoi. Hänen huoneensa ovessa oli lukko, mutta avain ei kääntynyt pesässä. Pukin ei tarvinnut lukita ovea. Kukaan ei häiritsisi heitä. Kaikki muut vaipuivat uneen pukin vierailun ajaksi.

Pukki tuhahti, haisteli ilmaa. Kopse jatkui, lähestyi hänen sänkyään. Pukin askelten rytmi oli hänelle tuttu ja rakas. Jokainen sorkan isku lautoja vasten oli hänelle pyhä. Askeleet pysähtyivät sängyn eteen. Toinen korskahtava nuuhkaisu. Pukki kumartui hänen yllensä. Pukin kuuma henki hyväili hänen pakaroitaan.

Hän haistoi pukin. Talvinen metsä, neulaset, kaarna, pihka. Pukin turkin vahva, öljyinen aromi.

Hetki venyi ikuisuudeksi. Hän oli tehnyt kaiken oikein. Vai oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärin? Miksi pukki odotti, oliko pukki vihainen? Hän oli ollut kiltti koko vuoden: kuulias ja nöyrä. Ei näin voinut käydä. Kyllä pukki tiesi. Hän oli ollut hyvä!

Pukin pitkät kylmät kynnet, paksunahkaiset sormet ja parkkiintuneet kämmenet painautuivat hänen pakaroilleen. Hän säpsähti ja vannotti kehoaan pysymään paikoillaan. Hän tunsi pukin turvan läheisyyden ihollaan. Pukki oli aina niin kuuma vaikka tuli hänen luoksensa niin kylmästä.

Hän ynähti tyynyyn. Vasta hetken päästä hän tajusi pukin pitkän, suipon kielen uponneen häneen, maistamaan pukille tarjottua välipalaa. Kieli upposi häneen ilman vastusta ja tanssi omenan ja hänen lihansa välimaastossa, lipoen omenan reunaa pitkässä kaaressa.

Miten hän olikaan kaivannut pukin kieltä, tuota suunnatonta notkeaa lihasta! Hän hädin tuskin kuuli omaa tukahdutettua ulinaansa, hän haukkoi henkeä tuskissaan. Kieli pysähtyi. Pukki tunkeutui syvemmälle, kieli luikerteli ja tutki hänen suolensa sopukoita. Hänen päänsä pyöri kiihkosta.

Ote hänen pakaroillaan tiukentui. Pukin turpa painautui häntä vasten. Hän kiljaisi tyynyyn. Suunnaton paine kasvoi hänen perässään. Pukin kieli oli kietonut omenan otteeseensa ja veti sitä nyt ulos. Hän venyi venymistään, pukin kieli oli paksu ja vahva ja hänen vastahakoinen sulkijalihaksensa menetti otettaan.

Yhtäkkiä hän oli tyhjä. Kylmä ilma virtasi sisään hänen haukkovaan reikäänsä. Hän oli päässyt niin lähelle. Niin lähelle! Hän puristi tyynyään, huusi turhautumistaan sen sisään. Pukin kädet olivat kadonneet hänen iholtaan. Hän kuuli omenan rouskeen.

Tämä oli epäreilua, kuinka pukki saattoi ajaa hänet tähän tilaan ja sitten jättää hänet tyhjäksi. Tarve oli liian suuri. Ehkä pukki ei huomaisi jos hän-

Kuuma polte levisi hänen vasemmalle pakaralleen. Hän huusi, tunsi ohuen verivanan valuvan alas reittään. Hänen kätensä oli kiemurrellut tiensä hänen haaroihinsa ja pukki oli nähnyt sen. Hän veti sen pois nopeasti. Häpeä poltti hänen kasvoillaan.

“Anteeksi, pukki”, hän sopersi poski tyynyä vasten.

Pukki kuuli hänen puhuvan. Kämmensyrjä läimähti vasten hänen oikeaa pakaraansa. Iho kipristeli, mutta tällä kertaa kynnet eivät olleet mukana rikkomassa ihoa. Hän nyyhkäisi ja puri hampaansa yhteen. Samaan virheeseen hän ei sortuisi toiste.

Hän tunsi pukin kynnet lantionsa iholla. Pukki otti hänestä tukevan otteen ja veti hänen takamuksensa lähemmäs. Pukin kuumuus säteili hänen pakaroidensa ja haarojensa ihoa vasten. Kiitos pukki, kiitos! Vihdoin!

Ensimmäisiä senttejä hän ei edes tuntenut ennen kuin hänen hamuava reikänsä kosketti pukin vartta. Kontakti katosi supistuksen ajaksi, mutta nyt pukki oli tunkeutunut syvemmälle ja sulkijalihas hyväili paksumpaa kohtaa. Kolmannella supistuksella pukki oli jo niin syvällä että hänen reikänsä ei enää kyennyt erkanemaan, vaan pingottui vasten pukin paksuutta.

Hän hädin tuskin uskalsi hengittää, vain huohottaa matalilla ja kiivailla urahduksilla. Omena ei tuntunut miltään pukkiin verrattuna. Tätä hän oli janonnut, kokonainen yksinäinen ja onneton vuosi ilman pukkia ja pukin tuomaa täyteyden tunnetta!

Pukin karkea karva kutitti hänen pakaroitaan. Jossain kaukaisuudessa vasemman pakaran haavat kirvelivät. Pukin kynnet pureutuivat hänen lanteisiinsa, vetivät häntä viimeisiä senttejä vasten pukkia. Vielä vä-

Hän tunsi valahtavansa veltoksi. Kuumat kipunat tanssivat hänen näkökentässään, hän tunsi nykivänsä vasten patjaa hervottomana. Orgasmin aalto pyyhki hänen ylitsensä ja riepotteli häntä avuttomana. 

Kylmä ilma virtasi hänen sisäänsä ja hän tajusi hämärästi pukin vetäytyvän hänestä. Hänen avuton reikänsä värisi ilmavirtaa vasten, tuotti hävyttömyydessään kiihottavia ääniä. Hän oli tuskin kerennyt toipua edellisestä koitoksestaan, kun pukki työntyi uudestaan hänen sisäänsä kuin mutaan uppoava saapas.

Ilotulitus hänen päässään jatkui. Hän takoi tyynyään, repi lakanansa reikaleiksi, mutta mikään yritys harhauttaa hänen ylikuormittunutta mieltään ei ollut riittävä. Pukki täytti hänen sisuksensa, täytti hänen mielensä. Pukin kosketus ulottui kaikkialle, oli hänessä kaikkialla. Pukkia ei saattanut olla rakastamatta koko sydämellään.

Pukki veti hänen polvensa patjalta ja hän rojahti vatsalleen. Pukki kumartui hänen päälleen, painoi suurella kämmenellään hänen päänsä patjaan ja työntyi hänen sisäänsä. Työnnöt kävivät kiivaammiksi, hän tunsi pukin kuuman hengityksen selkäänsä vasten.

Hän tajusi orgasmisumun lävitse pukin lähestyvän omaa huippuaan. Pukin karvainen lantio takoi hänen pakaroitaan armottomasti. Pukki karjahti ja viimeinen väkivaltainen työntö levitti hänet äärimmilleen. Pukki sykähteli hänen reikänsä tahdissa ja hänen orgasminsa lypsi tämän vartta, maanitellen sitä liittymään ilotteluun.

Kuumuus syöksyi hänen sisäänsä vahvoina sykäyksinä, kerta toisensa jälkeen. Jokaisella pukin urahduksella hän tuli täydemmäksi ja täydemmäksi, hänen vatsansa kurisi ja hän tunsi pukin siemenen virtaavan syvemmälle ja syvemmälle itseensä. Tätä oli olla täysi.

Hän tajusi pukin vetäytyneen itsestään vasta valahdettuaan lattialle. Hän huohotti, koko hänen kehonsa tuntui voimattomalta ja hänen päänsä ui kiimasta keitetyssä kiisselissä. Pukki seisoi hänen edessään, höyryävä ja mehuista kimalteleva vartensa sykkien pulssin tahdissa. Sen päästä tippui ohuita vanoja hänen iholleen.

Hän tuijotti edessään sojottavaa keihästä silmät ristissä, epävarmana siitä oliko tuo mahdoton punainen elin todella mahtunut hänen sisäänsä. Kuten kaikki muukin pukissa, se oli kauneinta mitä hän oli koskaan nähnyt.

Hänen katseensa eksyi ylös, kohti pukkia. Pukin silmät olivat tämän pään sivuilla. Niistä vasen kohtasi hänen katseensa. Hänen hengityksensä salpautui. Pukin silmät olivat kultaiset, pupilli ei ollut pyöreä vaan musta, pohjaton palkki. Hän tiesi että hänen kuuluisi laskea katseensa, mutta ajatuskin särki hänen huurujen täyttämää mieltään.

Pukin karvainen käsi hakeutui tämän vyötärölle, jolla roikkui köyden varassa karkeakankainen säkki. Pukki irrotti sen, avasi sen suun sulkevan nyörin solmun pitkillä kynsillään. Pukki heitti säkin hänen eteensä lattialle.

Hän tuijotti säkkiä pitkään vailla ymmärrystä. Hänen hengityksensä tasaantui. Hän vilkaisi ylös, mutta hän ei löytänyt vastaustaan pukin kasvoilta. Hän tarttui säkkiin, kokeili sen karheutta sormiaan vasten. Ymmärrys lipui hänen mieleensä hitaasti.

Kyyneleet valuivat alas hänen poskiaan. Itkuisin silmin hän katsoi ylös pukkiin. Hänellä ei ollut lupaa puhua, joten hän toivoi hänen kiitollisuutensa välittyvän pukille hänen katseestaan. Tämä oli kaunein lahja jonka hän oli koskaan saanut. Kauniimpi kuin mitä saattoi toivoa.

Hän veti säkin suun sen suurimpaan mittaan ja asetti säkin maahan suu ylöspäin. Hän kömpi sen päälle nelinkontin, istuutui sen päälle aralle takamukselleen. Hän tunsi pukin mahlan valuvan ulos kankaalle. Pukki kumartui hänen yllensä, tarttui säkin reunoihin ja veti ne hänen yllensä. Hän kuuli pukin vetävän nyörin tiukaksi ja maailma pimeni.

Maailma pyörähti hänen ympärillään ja hän tömähti vasten pukin leveää selkää. Hän nojasi poskensa vasten pukkia kuunnellakseen tämän sydämenlyöntejä. Pukin sorkat kopisivat lattiaa vasten. Hyytävä viima puski sisään avatusta ovesta.

Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut näin onnellinen.


End file.
